My baby,My baby
by sweetiepie3193
Summary: Im back...with another story. Robin and Starfire have a baby and she gets kidnapped by Slade. She turns on her parents and fights along side Slade for all the bad they have done to him. The only thing she doesnt know is that they are her parents. Read and
1. Default Chapter

Hi all. I am back again with another one of my Robin x Star stories. This one is romance/drama/tragety. But I had some fun writing this story. Let me give you a better summary. Robin and Star have a baby girl named Grace who they love dearly. Slade comes back and takes the baby out of her room. They take 10 years searching but still can't find her. They don't know who took her? Why they did? What does she look like,sound like, anything. But the real problem is Slade is teaching Grace the perfect plan to destroy the titans? Or should I say Slade is teaching his new apprentice………

DisclaimerI don't own Teen Titans. But I do own a condo in Dominican Republic and a mansion in the U.S. Not bad for a 12/13 year old.

dedication I dedicate this story to my best friend always and forever Grace for letting me use her name and thinking this was a good idea for a story. Also, for giving me a few tips to make this story the best. Also, for her thinking I have the capability to become a great writer. Luv ya Grace. MUAZ -

Chapter 1—The piece of my puzzle is complete because of you my baby

Starfire and Robin were in the delivery room waiting for the time to come. They gotten married 2 years ago and they were having their baby. The other titans waiting in the waiting room.

"Dude! How long is this gonna take? Push it out and there you go!" Beast Boy complained.

"Beast Boy what do you know have you ever been pregnant? You can't assume how long these things are going to take if you have never did it" Raven said. Cyborg started laughing.

"True. But dude, this is taking forever!"Beast Boy said.

"You are doing great Star I think it's about time," the doctor said.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other with a smile on both their faces.

"Ok now,push" the doctor said. A loud scream was heard. "push" Starfire pushed harder. "I can see the head one more!" the doctor said. Starfire's scream was hears and then a soft baby cry was heard.

"Starfire I am so proud of you. You did it."Robin said. He kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the nurse said.

"Oh Robin what will we name our child?" Starfire asked

"I like the name Grace"

"I like the name Marie" They both said at the same time. "We can call her Grace Marie Grayson." Robin said.

"Oh wonderful!" Starfire said.

The nurse handed them their baby in a pink blanket. She had black fuzzies and green eyes.

"My puzzle of life is complete now because of you my baby" Starfire said.

I will stop there. I know there was no drama or tragity and it sucked but still it's something. And it's going to be better. LOVE YA! Muaz -

REVIEW PLEASE!NO FLAMES!


	2. Taken Away

Hello all. I am here for another chapter for another chapter of my story. This one will be kinda interesting. Let's just say the titans get a visit from a unwanted visitor. Review please. No flames.

Chapter 2—Taken Away

Cyborg drove the T-Car back home to Titans Tower. Starfire was in the hospital for about two weeks and was just about settled to go back home. Starfire had her head on Robin's shoulder as Robin held Grace. Raven sat in the front seat as Beast Boy flew overhead. They were all wearing regular clothes. They thought it would be weird after Star just had a baby to go home in her regular outfit.

They finally arrived home and they all stepped out of the car (Xcept Beast Boy) and started walking towards the tower, all with smiles on their faces. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg stayed downstairs as Robin and Starfire walked toward a room Robin pointed out. He got in front of the door before she could open the door.

"Okay Star, me Beast Boy, and Cyborg have been working on this since we found out you were having a baby girl. This use to be my room that was filled with posters of villains and clues." Robin said.

"Stop being mean show me what you did," Starfire said.

Robin opened the door and there was a nursury all decorated in pink and white. All the furniture matched the colors of the room. Carpet was made in the floor of the room. There was a big beautiful white cradle with pink sheets, a changing table, a closet, all a little baby girl would want. Starfire looked at the room like she was about to pass out.

"Oh I love it. Thank you. You mean to tell me you all took 3 months to do this for our baby. Well I love it! Thank you!" Starfire screamed. Grace's eyes wandered around the room.

"Well what do you think?" Robin asked Grace holding her up. The baby smiled and her eyes started to close. Starfire sat in the rocking chair also in the room (BIG pink and white) and Robin gave her the baby. Robin stood over her and they both stared at the baby. She rocked the chair gently so no noise could be heard. She finally put the baby in the cradle, turned on the baby montor in the room and they both walked out the room (Robin is a inch or 2 taller and has no mask.k?) When they got out of the room Starfire kissed Robin deeply and Robin did too. He put his hands on her waist and Starfire put her arms around his neck. A minute or 2 later they broke apart and looked at each other. They walked toward their room to go to sleep. They all got into their nightclothes and went to bed.

"Goodnight," Robin said.

"Goodnight," Starfire said.

They both kissed each other softly and feel asleep.

In Graces room she started fussing and began to cry right into the baby monitor. Robin and Starfire both woke up. She started to get up when Robin stopped her.

"You stay here. You've had a very hard week," Robin said. Starfire nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. Robin got up and started walking towards the baby's room. He went in and picked up the little girl in his arms and started rocking her.

"Your mother is going to have mood swings because she's a new mother. Get as much sleep as you can otherwise your not gonna sleep until she calms down," Robin said with a chuckle. The baby fell back asleep and he put her back in her crib gently. He started to walk away when he turned and said.

"I love you my little girl" he whispered and he left the room. He got back into his bed and fell right back asleep.

Something came flying towards Titans tower. Towards…Grace's room. Somebody jumped into the room not making any noise at all. It was…Slade!

He went to the crib and looked at the sleeping girl in it.

"Precious, and just a infant too. To bad she has to go so soon," Slade said. He picked up the baby and left the room threw the window. Robin heard no more noise or no more crying and stayed asleep.

The next morning Starfire woke up early leaving her husband asleep. She walked toward Grace's room. She opened the door.

"Oh sweetie, it's time to greet the day and say hello to the new wor" Starfire stopped talking when she saw the crib was empty.

I will stop there. Kinda long for those who didn't like SHORT chapter 1. In your faces. Anyway, if you want me to write more I must have more reviews. They give me backup to my stories. Anyway bye. -! Muaz!


	3. Where is she?

Hello every1. Yet again I am back with another chapter of this story. Not much to say so here we go.

Disclaimer—I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 3—Where is she?

"Oh sweetie, it's time to greet the day and say hello to the new wor" Starfire stopped talking when she saw the crib was empty. "No," Starfire said with a blank face.

Her face started getting more and more worried when she looked all over the room. She looked under the bed, took all the clothes out the closet to look, everything was getting destroyed. She left the room looking for her baby.

"Robin must have her. He must. He must," Starfire panicked. She ran to her room as fast as she could and opened the door. She saw that Robin was still asleep with no baby near him. "I must look more. I must find my baby!" Starfire said. She looked all over the tower but found nothing. "No, NO!" Starfire yelled. With that she passed out on the hallway floor.

Cyborg was walking past when he saw Starfire on the ground. He ran to her. "Star are you ok? Wake up," Cyborg said worried. He felt her forehead and she seemed very cold.

"ROBIN!" his yell was heard throughout the tower. Robin got out his room running to where he heard the scream. He saw Starfire on the ground and ran to her.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure I was walking by and I saw her here out cold" Cyborg said.

"Robin crouched down and picked her up. He ran her to the medical room (You know where Robin was in Haunted and Raven was in Beast Within) and put her on the bed.

Raven and Beast Boy walked in.

"Dude, what happened? Is she ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're not sure we just found her like this," Cyborg said

Robin looked at Starfire with a worried look on her face " We have to run some test. Figure out what's going on" Robin said.

They took some test but found nothing wrong. "Nothing is wrong with her. I guess she just passed out. She's a new mother. She will get stressed at times" Raven said. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven left the room leaving Robin alone with a pale Starfire on the bed next to him.

"What made you freak out so much honey. This mother thing must be a lot of stress on you now but you are doing a great job. There is nothing to be worried about," Robin said. He kissed her forehead softly. Starfire's eyes opened and she staired at Robin with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Star? What made you freak out?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Robin, this morning I went to wake up Grace, see how she was doing. When I looked in her crib…she…. she wasn't there" Starfire said.

"What? What do you mean she wasn't there? Where did she go?" Robin asked with a shocked look on his face

"I looked all over the tower but couldn't find her (just so you know she has learned to talk better). Robin, our baby is gone." Starfire said.

She sat up and hugged Robin tightly. Robin hugged back. She started to cry on Robin's shoulder and Robin accepted. He moved his hands up and down on her back.

"Robin, what if we never find her? What will happen to our baby?" Starfire asked still crying.

"We will find her. We will find out how she got away and why." Robin said starting to cry.

Starfire's eyes closed and Robin picked her up and carried her to their room. He put her on their bed and covered her with a sheet. He closed the door and went to Grace's room. Raven and Beast Boy had cleaned up the "tornado" of things in the room a while before.

He looked around the room and saw that the window was open.

"That's funny, the window in this room wasn't open last oh no" Robin said. He ran to the open window and looked in all directions outside. "GRACE!" he yelled. That's when he started to cry.

Ok that's it for now. The next chapter is not gonna include the titans just Slade and Grace. Please review if you want me to continue. Bubi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I have not updated since last year. I was moving and I had a lot of trouble accessing into my account. Here is chapter 4 of my story!

Chapter 4- You are mine

The streets were silent. A brisk wind moved slowly around every corner. The alleys were empty. No crime was in process. Not even an utter movement. Everything was dark, cold, and silent. Perhaps, the city knew the baby girl had vanished. Perhaps they were hiding their own children so they wouldn't prevent this again. But one alley caught attention. The only alley in Jump City that had movement. It was a dark figure cradling something in it's arms. It jumped from one rooftop to another. It moved at a pace that it couldn't be seen. It was Slade.

Rushing into a warehouse at the end of the alley, he cradled the small girl in his arms and ran to where he could not be seen. He entered the warehouse where there was just a few objects. Including a cell, a computer, and a whip. It's where he took Robin when he was his apprentice.

"Now…what do I propose to do with you? Little girl" he said coldly. He put the little girl on the floor of the cold warehouse. He went to the computer where he began typing furiously.

You "As soon as the Titans find out there….littlest member is gone, Robin will have to come here…someday. Until then, I could really use you" He turned to the little girl and started walking towards her. " Think about it, you and I…..are going to have to see eye to eye" But first we will have to change your name, so Robin doesn't suspect anything, ur new name now is Megan, don't remember the person you once were, don't remember anything about your real parents"

The little girl, although young, looked at the man with torture in her eyes. And even though she had a small mind, she knew that this was going to be tough. She felt hungry but she stayed quite. She didn't cry or whimper. Silence. She could sense how bad this man was. She could sense it.

"To this day my dear Megan, you are my little girl. Daddy's little girl and nobody is going to take you away from me, until I make your dads life a living…" Slade stopped. He turned around went back to his computer and started typing again. The baby girl just stayed there quietly and drifted herself to sleep.

OK guys sorry that this sucked but I promise. I will stay alert with the story this time. I have loads of ideas but just let me do my homework first and I shall start typing my next chapter. Tata till then


End file.
